Anything For You
by gabii-something-person
Summary: Emmett puts an add in for Edward to rent a room in Edward's apartment. Bella and Rosalie show up and are perfect. Edward is a man-whore. Bella is a plain coffee shop girl. They fall in love. Rated M in case I go all lemons. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First things first – Don't count on me writing long descriptive chapters, I don't have that much patience. Second things second – Please if you readers have ideas to help me with my writing please do. Third things third – It would be really, really, REALLY nice if I had a beta...

EPOV__

Knock, knock...

I groaned as I rolled out of bed. I looked to the side of my bed where Tanya lay with the covers around her. Why did I keep coming back to the same bitch, over and over again? When all I care about is her ability to please my cock. Truth is told any girl could do that for me; yet Tanya seems more convenient. Why you ask me? I have no fucking idea.

I sighed as I rolled out of bed, putting on my sweat pants which were lying on the floor by my piano. Tanya wanted me to fuck her on the piano, but I couldn't scar it like that. I wanted to be able to play it after; I didn't want to wanna burn it.

_Knock, knock..._

"Someone's impatient," I murmured under my breath as I walk into the hallway. It was noon...it was probably Alice; she doesn't leave me alone. I mean I love my sister and all, but she has the energy of a six-year old. For goodness sake; she bounces up and down while opening Christmas presents – she's restless.

"Alice, I thought I gave you..."I said as I opened the door, "...a key..."

I was now looking at a beautiful brunette and a tall sexy blonde that reminded me of Jasper – Jasper is Alice's boyfriend; and man do I feel sorry for him. Though sex should be funny; Alice getting excited for jumping his bones. Eww, I can't believe I just thought that about my sister. I have problems. Brunette didn't compare to blonde; that girl is super hot.

"May I help you ladies?" I smiled at the girls. They smiled back at me, brunette even blushed. Damn she's sexy.

"Yeah, you may; we are looking for an Edward Cullen?" Blonde said.

"I am him," I replied, opening the door fully.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie," Blonde said. Rosalie I mean... My eyes went down to the gorgeous brunette then, and she was still blushing.

"I'm Bella," Brunette said, her chocolate brown eyes meeting mine. Our eyes broke contact when Rosalie spoke again.

"So I've heard you have a room to rent...?" she asked.

I now owed Emmett fifty bucks. He said someone would show up; I bet him fifty bucks that he was wrong. Fucker will hold this over my head for some time.

Now hot girls living with me would be fucking sexy...though I only have one room...fuck they're lesbians. Hotness always gets Hotter.

"Yeah, buy it's only one...so which one would I have the pleasure to live with?"

"Both." Bella's voice was like music to my ears.

I knew it! Lesbians...why is the universe so mean to me...

"Don't get the wrong idea, we're not lesbians; just women looking for a place to stay. Ironically this was the cheapest place we could find...now we just need to know if we like it and if you'll let us rent it," Bella said bringing me back from my dirty thoughts. If I didn't know that when they left I could fuck for an hour, I would have a raging boner.

I smiled at them and nodded. Then I noticed Rosalie was looking down at me, her eyebrows raised and her hand over her mouth to stop her from laughing. She then looked back up again and down, then to Bella to whisper something in her ear. I looked down.

Edward Jr. Didn't seems to be behaving. Then two arms snaked around my torso and I knew I was in hell.

"If this is not a good time..." Rosalie started to say, trying to cover up her giggles.

"No, no it's fine," I said and turned around to Tanya who was glaring over my shoulder right at Rosalie and Bella. Bitch should know her place...

"Tanya, why don't you go back to the bedroom and I'll come back soon...then we can finish off where we left off yesterday..."I whispered to her as seductively as I could. She smiled and walked back to my room.

What I wouldn't do to have Bella walking there...

I turned around and looked at Rosalie and Bella who were now silently laughing.  
"Sorry for that...err...why don't I show you around the apartment," I said as I walked closer to them. Then Rosalie burst out laughing followed by Bella. I stared at them confused.

"Edward, don't you wanna...err..._fix your problem..._?" Rosalie said trying to catch her breath from laughing. Fine wanna belike that...

"Wanna take care of it for me?" I asked giving her my crooked grin; girls fall to my feet for that. She just laughed harder.

"I have a boyfriend, he would kick your ass for what you just said," she answered. Thank god not lesbians. I looked at Bella who was laughing and blushing, her eyes closed.

"Bella?" I asked laughing.

"I would, but I don't think your girlfriend would like that," she replied. I chuckled.

"She's not my girlfriend, just a good fuck..." I said. When I saw Bella's eyes I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. They nodded, and eased down on the laughing. I swear I heard Bella whisper "Man-whore" to Rosalie, but I guess I was wrong...I think.

When I showed them around the apartment we once again were standing by the doorway. Just this time my boner had eased down...

"So, what do you ladies think?" I asked. I really hoped they liked this.

"Well, we like the space and we can defiantly fit everything in..now for you whore-ish ways...how does that go? New girl every night?" Rosalie asked.

Now I don't normally talk about my ways with girls to random people, but damn I wanted to live with these girls. If I couldn't get Rosalie maybe Bella would be nice to me somehow...

"Well that depends on the night...and normally you won't see them though." They nodded.

"So the rent is three-hundred a month right?" Bella asked. I nodded. Bella looked at Rosalie and raised her eyebrows, Rosalie sighed then turned back to me.

"When can we move in?" Rosalie asked. I smiled widely.

"As soon as possible, I can't wait to live with you girls..." I said.

Bella smiled along with Rosalie as she gave me a piece of paper. "Well here is our numbers, call both of us because I'm going to Em's house...so call after... your err...done with the whore..." she said as she and Bella walked out.

I didn't say anything to her about calling Tanya a whore...but whatever I'm gonna get Bella soon enough...

I went back to my room to finish up with Tanya. She was sitting up naked on my piano.  
"Fuck sake Tanya I told you to stay away from my fucking piano!" I shouted. I didn't mind fucking her but this was crossing the line. Everyone knew what not to ever do.

1. Don't piss me off  
2. Never touch my piano or guitar  
3. Never dare to drive my Volvo

Tanya broke two rules now.

"Oh c'mon Eddie, you know you want me..." she said seductively. I pushed her off of me and threw her clothes at her.

I lay back down on my bed; alone.

I needed to tell Emmett about Rosalie and Bella...and also I need to let Alice know too. For all I know Rosalie was related to Jasper...

Who knows what these girls will bring...

A/N: I know I know this wasn't soo good and all but shoot me I wrote this at 3am. Please R&R because it does help me to write !!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG I'm so happy! People love me! Well not me but my story! I'm so Happy XD  
(Yes, I am crazy...)

BPOV

So today should be interesting...well it already is. After Rosalie and I walked out from our new to be apartment – well we only get a room but it's damn cheap – I thought I'm going to have to call an ambulance when Rosalie fainted of laughter.

Edward Cullen is hot...with a raging boner too. Oh and not to forget he is a man-whore. Lovely...another dickhead only caring about sex – that girl looked like a hooker...though I've seen her work at that night club; Night-time. I've been there a couple of times before with Rose and Jasper – her brother – and his girlfriend Alice. I love Alice like a sister, so cute and energetic, a little pixie.

I hate myself for one thing; whenever I get a compliment, or embarrassed or turned on, I blush. When I met Edward I turned into a cherry, so how am I supposed to live with him? I have no idea.

"Hey, will you finish packing while I go meet up with Emmett? I'll bring him with me so we can use his Jeep, he said it was fine," Rosalie said as she drove up to our old apartment building. Oh yeah, Emmett; Rosalie's boyfriend – tall, huge muscles, baby face and like a big bear. He was the one who told us about the room for rent – he was the one who put the ad in the paper.

Since Rosalie has only been dating Emmett for less than a week, Edward didn't know Rosalie was Emmett's girlfriend. Then Emmett and Edward made a bet which would get me and Rosalie a night out. Fifty bucks from Edward; easy money...

"Ok," I said and got out the car. Then my foot twisted and the concrete walk-way was going straight for my face. Damn I hate it when that happens, and obviously it only happens to me this often. I also bruise like a plum, so I have no idea why I'm so pale white, the only colour on my face seems to be my blush – and that is often.

"Oh god Bella, are you ok?" Rosalie asked leaning over the seats. I picked myself up from the ground, holding onto her car for support.

"Yeah Rose, I'm fine, it's not like it's the first time."

"Well if you're dizzy or something call me okay?" Rosalie said. I nodded and walked towards the main entrance door and up the stairs to the second floor.

The tiny apartment was all boxes and no apartment with some exceptions of clothes lying around. I needed to pack them. I walked over to the two empty boxes and started folding clothes, setting them in the box after.

_Ring, ring..._

My phone buzzed in my jean pocket. This was sending wrong vibrations to the wrong places at the moment.

No caller ID just a number...  
"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Bella its Edward," and angelic voice said. Just his voice made me wet...

"Bella?" he said.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here...erm...hi Edward," I said as I finally could speak.

"So Tanya is out...so you can come whenever..." _I sure will if you keep talking..._

_  
_"Tanya? Oh yeah, the...err... your good fuck right?" I said, I sounded a little bitter. Nice Bella, really...

"Yeah...I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, I guess I gotta get used to it since I'm gonna be living with you."

"Hey, your choice to live with me, not mine, besides I'm not always like this."

"Edward, I know guys like you, and no offence but there is no fucking way you could be different."

"Offence taken," Edward said in an offended tone. I sighed frustrated. I didn't know Edward but I did know he was going to get on my nerves.

"So I'm still packing my clothes, and no not underwear with dildo's and vibrators, then I'll call Rose and get her to come here with Em and then we'll come."

"Ok, I'll see you then beautiful," Edward said. Cue to bright blush...

"Bye Boner," I laughed. I heard him laugh over the phone then I hung up. I pressed the call button and saved the last received call number.

Name: Boner  
Save.

Now every time Edward called that would flash as the caller ID. This should be awesome.

I called Rosalie and told her to come now, and she and Emmett were soon gonna be on their way. Everything was now packed and so I sat there waiting for them.

My phone flashed a light as I fiddled with it.  
_New Message from: Boner._

This should be interesting...now he's texting me.

-Bella  
I forgot to mention that I can be different I'm not addicted to sex, so you're wrong about me  
-Edward

Reply.

-Edward  
Like I said, I know guys like you, and you are addicted to sex.  
-Bella

Send.

Bastard couldn't save his life by not having sex.

*~*

Finally we unpacked everything, now I can finally go to sleep. When Edward saw Emmett come in he was shocked that Emmett was Rosalie's Em. Edward flirted with me when I fell over in front of him. Then the night ended and I went back to mine and Rosalie's room.

So Tired...

I lay down and closed my eyes, with Rosalie beside me. Thank god Emmett wasn't here, he'd laugh way too much.

Tomorrow, would be a fucked up day...well I hope not.

A/N: So it's shorter than the last one but I don't really have enough time to write...but I have so many ideas! So annoying that is. So anyway R&R Does make me happy and pushes me to write, and gives me the best excuse to not do what I don't wanna do with my mates. "I can't, I owe it to my readers to write" XD ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANKYOU TO MY NEW BETA robbsweetangel THANKAYOU !!!!


	3. AN

**THIS IS ONLY A/N...**

**Hey my readers...erm...so...I can't be bothered to write this no more right now so I'm doing another one so check it out when It's up...I will come back to this soon enough when I get bored with the other one...so...erm... yeah...Thanks for reading...**

**Gabii xx**

P.s. This is really killing me to do...I'm really sorry I hope you guys don't hate me....though by next week I shall make myself update this story....


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T WROTE ANYTHING FOR SO LONG!! Firstly my mother took my laptop away so I couldn't write. The reason why she took it away is because of my stupid headaches. Then there is the other problem of me not being able to go to school because of that. She is a mean woman -_-  
So now I'm feeling better...well there is something sticking out of my wrist...but I love my readers and it's so awesome people read...  
Enough with my gambling...  
Oh one more thing...  
My inspiration for this chapter...  
My conversation with ma best friend...  
WritesTooMuch: So...what you up to?  
Gabii-hunii: Nothing much. So when are you going to make a sequel for that story that is killing me not to read over and over and over again?  
WritesTooMuch: NEVER!! Mwuahahaha You knows I'm the Devil XD  
Gabii-hunii: I know you are, I'm your assistant...Anyway...that is no excuse.  
WritesTooMuch: You write..  
Gabii-hunii: Which one?  
WritesTooMuch: Most loved one...like me XD  
Gabii-hunii: Should I sex Bella and Edward up then?? I mean that is how you and *Some Person**wink**wink* are?? Hahahahah Your evilness is rubbing off on me XD  
WritesTooMuch: Shut up and write -_-

Haha – I would rather not show the rest *wink**wink* lol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morning...

I sighed. The bed was alright, except for Rose sleeping on me instead of on her side. Luckily she was soon going to be moving in with Emmett.

Leaving me alone...

To live with a man whore...

A sexy man whore...

Edward Cullen.

This should be interesting, not because I'm scared he walks around home naked – though I'm definite he does with his junk flying from side to side...

Mmm must be a nice sight...

I rolled Rosalie off of me and sat up in bed, moving my legs over the side to find my slippers. I walked over to the door where my fluffy dressing gown was hung. I put it on over my pyjamas, I was one hundred percent sure that if I went out in my boxer shorts and too small tank top I'd be pressed up against the wall and get raped.

Well it really isn't rape if you want to...

"Damn Bella, put yourself together. He's a man whore, nothing special, well not in the mind anyway..." I whispered to myself as I walked out the door.

It was Wednesday. I had work.

I didn't mind working at Grand and Smooth. It was awesome – except for the people working with me sometimes. Though since it doesn't get a lot of business I just sit and chat over MSN on my Nokia phone.

As I walked down the hallway I didn't seem to see anyone around.

Seem...such a word, never does a girl justice.

As I walked into the kitchen my mouth dropped, and I stumbled back to turn and run back to my room and never step out again.

But I forgot to remember it was me.

As I was turning my feet intertwined themselves together, landing face down on the floor.

The sound of people cursing under their breath and gasps were bouncing off the walls to my ears.

"Shit, Bella are you okay?" Edward's voice said from somewhere behind me. From where I was it seemed to be getting louder, stating that he was getting nearer.

Shit.

"Yeah, Edward I'm fine...erm...sorry I didn't want to interrupt your...erm...well you know," I said as I stood up, holding onto the wall for support.

I could feel his presence close behind me.

"We're not naked Bella..." Edward's voice rang from even closer.  
"Eww gross! I have Jasper for that!" Squeaked a voice I knew very well.

I quickly turned around to find Alice standing there behind the upside down couch.

Wait...Alice?

"Al, what you doing here?" I asked, looking between her and Edward.

"Edward Cullen...Alice Cullen..."she said looking confused and making it seem like she told me this before.

Now I remembered.

Edward and Alice were brother and sister.

A/N: *hides behind her bed* Don't screw at me, I have writers block and I'm dying here...well...not littrelly...anyway, I know it was shorter but I kinda forget to write...so for me to NOT forget I need REVIEWS To give me a REASON to write. xo'xo


End file.
